Sailor Moon In High School Book 1
by krnserenity91
Summary: Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters. Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons. If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters, just too many to write them all out.

* * *

It was a half day at Juuban High School so they only had to take their morning classes which would be longer than on a normal day. Serena was taking an art class that was combined with come college students; as such, Darien was taking the class with her.

"Hey Serena, do you need any help?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "I'm trying to perfect my mini sculpture of Tuxedo Mask but I just can't seem to get it right."

He laughed. "Well, let's see." He started examining the sculpture. "If you do this and then do that…"

Away from Darien and Serena, some of the girls were talking with each other. One girl said, "I wish Darien would come ask me if I needed any help. But he only seems to be interested in her."

"Yeah, I know right? What does he see in her anyways? It's not like she's Sailor Moon or anything."

On the other side of the girls some of the guys starting talking with each other. "Man, I wish Serena would ask me for help. I want to get to know her better but she only seems to be interested in him."

Another guy said, "What does he have that we don't?"

A girl spoke up. "For starters, he's nice, funny, smart plus good looking, and athletic. And for Serena, she's not that athletic and kind of an airhead, but she is nice, funny and pretty."

The jealous girls and guys glared at her. "Stay out of it!" they all said.

"Hey, be nice…" another guy said.

"You guys were the ones who asked for an opinion," the other girl laughed.

"Okay, I have a plan so listen up. You girls keep Darien occupied while we guys will get Serena away," a fourth guy spoke up.

"Count us in," the jealous girls and guys said.

"We're not getting involved…" the two others said.

Art class was coming to an end. "Class, this project is due at the end of the week. If you are behind, ask your classmates for help or come in during your own free time. Once you clean up, you may leave," the teacher announced.

"Are you almost done cleaning, Serena? It's time for lunch."

"I'm almost done, Darien; just a few more things. Okay, all done. Let's go." She smiled at him as they were walking out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.

Darien and Serena got their food and sat down at their usual table. Already sitting there were their friends Amy and Lita.

"Hi Darien, Serena. How was art class? Did you finish your mini sculpture?" Amy asked.

"I'm almost done, thanks to Darien. There are a few things left to do though."

"That's good to hear. So you're not behind at all?" Lita asked.

"Nope, she isn't," Darien replied.

Then Mina came to the table and sat down. "Hi guys. When is your project due, Serena?"

"It's due at the end of the week. Where are the others?"

"Looking for us, Serena?" She looked up to see the rest of the gang: Trista, Amara, Michelle, and Raye.

Michelle asked, "Is everyone having a good day so far?"

Darien was the first to answer Michelle. "I'm getting this weird vibe from some of the guys here at the school. Come to my apartment after school and we can talk more. Too many people can over hear us here."

"You feel it too?" Raye was always sensitive to that kind of stuff.

"Should we call Artemis, and Diana to join us?"

"Sorry, Lita. They'll have to stay at home. My apartment still doesn't allow pets."

"Let's all meet outside the school and go together. I'll meet you at your locker, Darien."

"Okay, Serena. See you later." Forty minutes later, the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Time to head to class now. Don't be late, Serena." Everyone but Serena laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, Raye," Serena said as she rolled her eyes.

Amy, Lita, Mina, and Serena quickly arrived in Ms. Haruna's class. It didn't take long since the cafeteria was nearby her classroom. She was teaching English.

"Hey guys, what do you think we'll be doing in class today?" Serena asked.

"Everyone take out your books for silent reading and read up to Chapter Ten."

"Never mind," she laughed.

("What do you girls think Darien meant by "weird feeling"?) Mina asked.

("We'll find out soon.") Amy replied.

Everyone knew how strict Ms. Haruna could be if they didn't listen so no one dared to talk during silent reading.

One hour later, Mrs. Haruna stopped everyone from reading. "For your homework, read up to Chapter 15 and answer the questions for Chapters 1-5. If you haven't finished reading up to Chapter 10 by now, come up to the front and write your name and the chapter you are currently on the sheet of paper on my desk."

Ten people made the embarrassing trek up to Mrs. Haruna's desk to write down their names.

Lita was wondering why Serena didn't go up to the front so she asked, "Serena did you really read up to Chapter 10 today?"

"Yeah, it's a good book." Amy, Lita and Mina gasped. "I'm proud of you, Serena," Amy smiled.

Marking the end of the school day, the bell's chime rang through the building. Serena was thinking to herself aloud when she said, "I wonder kind of things Darien likes."

"You mean there are things that he likes besides you?" Mina teased.

"The best way to find out is to ask him," Lita said.

"You're right, Lita," Serena said as she opened her locker. "Meet you guys outside?" Her friends nodded and left. Seeing an opening, some of the guys from Darien and Serena's art class came up to Serena after her friends left. "Oh hi Eric, Mark, Mike. What's up? Did you guys want something?"

Eric spoke first. "There was something we wanted to show you. Can you come with us for a bit?"

"Actually, I can't. I'm going to go meet Darien at his locker. How about you show me next time, okay?"

"I promise you'll like it. Come on." Mark sounded persistent and Serena wondered why.

Darien was closing his locker door when some of the girls from the art class came up to him.

"Hi Darien. How was school today?" He laughed at the girl's question. "Hey, Gloria. You know, you sounded just like a mom when you asked me that. So, what's up Cindy, Gloria, Liz?"

"Um, well, we were wondering if you would help us with our art projects," Cindy shyly asked.

"Yeah, I guess. When do you want me to help?"

"We need help like now." He thought that he heard urgency in Liz's voice.

"Sorry, but I have other plans today; maybe next time? After all, we do still have time till our projects are due."

"Please Darien? You're the only one we can ask." Gloria sounded desperate.

"I'll see you guys next time, okay? Bye." ("Serena, I'm just going to come to your locker.") With that, he headed off to Serena's locker. He wanted to get away from the girls from his art class.

Meanwhile, Mark kept insisting that she come with them. By then, all the other students had left their lockers so there was no one around. "Come on. It won't take long. We'll be back before you know it."

"I really can't. Darien's waiting for me." Mike grabbed her arm after hearing Darien's name. He threatened her. "Don't make us force you."

"Ow, that hurts! Let go of me!" She got free of Mike for a moment before he grabbed her arm again.

Darien starting running towards Serena's locker sensing that she was in danger.

Eric spoke up. "Just come with us now and no one will get hurt." His eyes turned dark.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't? Now, let go of me!" ("I hate to do this but they give me no choice.") She was getting ready to attack the guys when she and the guys heard a voice.

"She said to let go!"

"Darien!" Serena was so relieved when Darien arrived.

Mike was disgusted when he saw Serena's savior. "Ugh, it's him..." he thought. "Fine, but this isn't over yet! Come on guys, let's go." Scowling, Eric, Mark, and Mike departed.

"Are you okay, Serena?"

"Yeah. If you didn't come when you did, they probably would've taken me somewhere." She shuddered at the thought. "I was getting ready to attack them too."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you," he said as he hugged her.

Outside, the rest of the gang was waiting for Darien and Serena. "Where are they? The two of them should have been here by now." Typical Raye was being impatient, but Michelle on the other hand was calm.

"Something must have happened. Darien's never late."

Amy started worrying. "I wonder if it was something bad. What could be taking…oh, I see them! There they are!"

"Hey, what happened? Why are you guys late?" Lita asked.

"Some guys were trying to take Serena somewhere even though she said no," Darien growled.

"Oh come on Darien, don't be such a grouch. She's here and that's all that matters," Andrew said as he slapped him on the back. Everyone but Darien and Serena laughed.

"Am I going to see you girls at the arcade later?" The Crown Arcade was where he worked and the girls went to hang out sometimes.

"Sorry Andrew. We girls are studying at Raye's today," Lita explained.

"Oh okay," he replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "What about you, Darien?"

"I'm going with them to make sure they actually do study. Sorry, buddy."

"Alright, then see you all tomorrow." And then he left for work.

"Wow, I hope nothing like that happens to you, Rini." Rini was blushing as she said, "Maybe I do want that to happen so you can save me, Masanori."

Amara laughed. "Look at them."

Eric and the other guys found Serena and her friends. "Serena!"

"Oh no…not them again…" she groaned.

"He looks angry," Hotaru said.

"I can't believe he actually brought reinforcements," Darien said kind of shocked.

"Reinforcements? For what?"

"So who's the guy you need taken care of?" a guy asked. "We need to give him a piece of our minds," another said.

Darien cleared his throat. "Talking about me?"

"That's right! Darien Shields, you're going to get what's coming to you!" Mike shouted.

Darien just laughed but Amara and Lita both glared at Mike. "You sure about that?"

"He was the one? Dude, we're not helping you anymore," another guy said. "Lita and Amara are here too. We like them."

"They're our friends and we don't want to get on their bad sides. You shouldn't want to either. If you do, oh you'll be sorry."

"Sorry, but you're on your own here dudes."

Eric became hysterical. "You can't do this! We had a deal!"

"The deal was that we check out the situation first then we decide what to do. It's your deathbed if you decide to stay. Let's go guys."

The seven guys that Eric, Mark and Mike roped in as reinforcements left. "Cowards!" Mike shouted.

"They're not the cowards here; you are," Raye pointed out.

"How are we the cowards?!"

"Reinforcements? Seriously?" Trista shook her head. "Now that's not fighting fair.

"So? You guys are Darien's reinforcements too!" Mike said.

Quickly backing him up, Mark shouted, "Yeah! What difference does that make?"

"Okay, first of all, I don't need reinforcements; I fight face to face. Second of all-"

"-we're his friends, not reinforcements," Amara said as she folded her arms.

"We wouldn't stoop as low as you boys." Serena stuck out her tongue after she said that.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we have somewhere to be instead of dealing with you guys," Lita said.

("What a bunch of weirdos.") Rini griped to Hotaru. ("You're telling me.")

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye Rini, Hotaru."

"Bye Masanori."

("Let's all just go to my temple so we don't have to deal with them anytime soon. We can talk without being interrupted there.")

Since they were going to head to the temple instead of Darien's apartment, Amy contacted Luna, Artemis, and Diana to tell them what happened at school and that they were going to the temple to talk. The three cats agreed to meet Darien and the girls at the temple.

Luna, Artemis and Diana were waiting at the front of the temple to walk in with the scouts. "Hi

Grandpa, I'm home." "Welcome home, Raye." "Grandpa, my friends and I need to talk so we'll be in the tea room. I'll do my chores later after my friends leave."

Chad, the apprentice who was still working at her temple, was just glaring at Darien because he didn't like it when guys came to the temple since he was in love with Raye. "Hey Raye, why is there a guy here?" Ignoring Chad, Raye lead everyone to the tea room.

Putting the confrontation with the amorous males behind them, Amara turned her attention back to Darien. "So what was that weird vibe you said you had?" she asked.

"It's about Eric, Mark, and Mike, the guys who threatened and tried to take Serena. And there were three girls from our art class-Cindy, Gloria, and Liz-that attempted to enlist my help with their art project today. I think they were in on some plan with Eric, Mark, and Mike, whatever they were up to. They weren't their usual selves."

"They're probably just jealous."

"I sensed something more than petty jealousy, Michelle."

"You mean it's not just their hormones raging?"

"Maybe they're being controlled or were brainwashed by someone or something." It sounded crazy but Mina was usually right.

Interrupting their discussion, someone knocked on the screen door. "Come in," Raye said.

Raye's grandpa opened the door and said, "Raye, there are some customers here. Can you help them?"

"What about Chad? Can't he help them? We're still talking."

"He's assisting me with something so you'll have to do it."

"Okay, I'll be right there, Grandpa. Hold that thought guys." Barely five minutes later, Raye returned with a worried look on her face. "Guys…"

"What's wrong, Raye?" Amy saw that something was bothering her friend.

"It's Cindy, Gloria, and Liz…"

"Are we going to run?" Of course Serena would want to run away from a problem.

"There's no reason to run," Amara said to Serena. "Something needs to be done though."

Serena frowned. "My Healing Rod probably won't have any effect then…"

"If they really are brainwashed or being controlled, it probably won't," Michelle agreed.

"I can try scanning them with my computer and see what comes up." With the computer, Amy was able to see just about anything.

"Okay then, follow me. The bushes by the shrine are thick and wide enough to provide enough cover to hide."

"Ugh, Serena and her friends make me mad. Poor Darien is probably being brainwashed by those girls," Cindy said to Gloria and Liz.

Gloria gasped. "You think so?"

Behind the bushes, Darien and the scouts tried not to laugh. ("Me, brainwashed? No way.")

Liz put her hands together to make her wish. "My wish is for Darien to stop paying so much attention to Serena." ("Okay, I got it. Let's go back.")

Back inside the temple, everyone was curious to know what came up on Amy's scanner. Hotaru was the first to speak up. "What is it, Amy?"

"There's some kind of evil energy emitting from them."

"The guys might be emitting the same evil energy as these girls, but the problem is tracking them down. We should split up." Amara looked worried as she said that.

"First, we need to gather everyone that's being affected," Lita said.

"Then Serena and I will go to my apartment. I'm betting some of the girls might go there," Darien confirmed.

"Amara, Trista, and I will go to the school. Some of them might try to sabotage Darien's or Serena's things."

Hotaru looked surprised by Michelle's comment. "Do you think they would really go that far?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, kid." Amara referred Hotaru and Rini as kid instead of names sometimes since they were still in elementary school.

"Then bring them all here, to the temple. Having them all in one place would best."

Rini looked confused. "Who are we going with, Serena?"

"You kiddos are coming with us." Amara winked at her.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru and Rini drove to the back of Juuban High so the car wouldn't get noticed. Then they jumped up on the roof of the school waiting for someone to show up.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" Hotaru was getting tired of waiting.

"I hope they come soon. We've been waiting forever. Where's the excitement?" Rini was tired of waiting as Hotaru was.

"Not much longer. Look, someone's coming," Trista pointed out.

Below them were Eric, Mark, and Mike. "Darien's going to get it. He's not going to make a fool out of us again." The sound of Eric's voice carried and sounded as if he was pissed and craved revenge.

Mark asked Eric, "Why do we have these tools and the spray paint?"

Mike sighed and whispered to Eric, "Yo, why did we have to drag him along?"

"More hands, the better. Mark, don't ask questions if they're not smart ones."

Back on the roof, Amara stood up. "I'll be right back."

"What are you going to do Amara?" She just smiled at Hotaru before jumping down and then started following the boys.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?"

"Mark, you're just being paranoid because it's dark out and you're at school."

"No, Mark's right. I heard something just now too."

"You shut up too, Mike."

"It's…!" Mark screamed then fainted.

Eric rolled his eyes. "What a scaredy cat," he thought.

"O-o-o-o-okay. Tell me I'm not seeing things." Mike started shaking. "Leave us alone!"

"Hey, what the…!" Then Mike fainted. "Show yourself! Who are you?!"

Amara whispered in Eric's ear, "I'm your worst nightmare." And then she knocked Eric unconscious.

The others came down and then Hotaru and Rini looked at Amara with amazement. "Oh my gosh, that was awesome! Go Amara!"

"We have a problem now. How are we going to take the three of them with us? There's not enough room in our car." Michelle crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised we didn't think of that." Trista was expressionless.

Over at Darien's apartment, some other girls from the art class were outside with a basket full of chocolates. "Let's leave this here. Maybe he'll eat it."

"I hope Serena eats this and chokes on it." Of course those girls were saying that without knowing Darien and Serena were inside, listening at the door.

("That's so mean!")

("Don't worry, Serena. If you choke, I'll be right there to save you.") he grinned.

Serena kissed him on the cheek. ("My savior.") She chuckled softly. ("But I can't let myself be bothered with the mean things they say. They don't know what they're saying. After all, I am the Champion of Justice.") she said.

"I wonder where he could be right now."

"He's probably with them. How in the world did he become friends with them anyway? I mean, what's so interesting about them that he hangs out with them so often? Raye's a freak, Mina's stuck up, Amy's too nerdy, and Lita's just plain scary."

(That's it! I've had enough! RELEASE! SLEEP!) The two girls subsequently fell asleep after Serena activated the SLEEP card with a magic staff.

The SLEEP card is able to put any number of people to sleep instantly.

Darien and Serena exited the apartment. ("We have two girls here.")

("Three guys came to the school but we don't have any way of taking them to the temple.")

("I'll take care of it, Trista. I can use WINDY when we get there.") "WINDY, take these girls to the Hino temple!" Then the WINDY card took the two girls from the apartment to the temple.

The WINDY card can create strong winds that can also blow objects away but also bind things.

"Ugh, it's one thing to hope I choke but to talk bad about my friends? Let's go, Darien. FLY!" The FLY card was able to let Serena and one other person fly on her staff.

"Are they almost here?" Hotaru asked.

"Hi guys."

"Mom, what took you so long?"

"Sorry, Rini. The two girls at Darien's apartment were saying some mean stuff. What were these three going to do here?"

"Well from the looks of it, they were going to vandalize Darien's desk and locker. They brought all the materials for it," Michelle explained. "What were the girls at your apartment saying, Darien?"

"They wanted Serena to choke on some chocolate that they brought for me and they made fun of the girls."

"Yeah, it was pretty mean. How did you take them out?"

Hotaru and Rini were grinning which meant that Amara did it. That was the only explanation he needed. "I'm not surprised," Darien said as he was laughing.

"Okay, let's get them out of here. WINDY! Take these boys to the Hino temple!"

"Get in the car kiddos. We'll meet you at the temple."

"Okay, Amara," both Darien and Serena responded as the others were heading to their car.

Back at the temple, Raye and Lita had just returned from helping more customers when they saw how many unconscious people her friends had brought. "So now we have five? When did that happen?"

"They just got here," Amy explained.

Mina pointed up and said, "Here come three more."

"Is everyone on their way now or are there still places left?" Lita asked.

"Hey Serena, why are there so many…"

"Why are you asking me, Raye? I don't know."

"Are all of them being controlled?" Mina looked shocked.

"According to my computer, yeah, they're all being controlled."

"I'm surprised that there's this many people like and don't like Serena or Darien. And here I thought that they were likeable people," Michelle chuckled.

"Of course they're likeable. They're nice to everyone. How can people not like them?" Rini defended.

"How do we break off the connection between them and whoever's controlling them?" Hotaru asked.

"Maybe this will do the trick. SHIELD!"

The SHIELD card can create a shell, force field or barrier around its target that is impenetrable to almost all physical and magical attacks.

Just as the SHIELD card worked its magic, everyone began to rouse.

Mike was the first to wake. "Hey, how'd we get here?" Slowly, the others around him gained consciousness as well.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"I don't remember anything that happened the past few days…" one girl said.

Darien and the scouts were speechless to find out that they were all being controlled for that long.

"You guys better tell us what happened!" Cindy demanded.

"You could be nice about it," Mina said, putting her hands on her hips. "How are we supposed to know what happened? We just found you guys like this today."

"Did we come here ourselves?"

"How else would we come here? It's not like they would bring us here themselves." Mike rolled his eyes at the thoughtless question Gloria asked.

"So you guys don't have any memory of what happened earlier today either?" Serena asked.

"What did happen earlier today?" another girl asked.

("Are we going to tell them the truth, Mama?")

("It's better for them not to know, to keep them and ourselves out of trouble.") Trista answered instead.

("Trista is right.") Luna agreed. ("If you tell them the truth, then you will end up revealing your own identities."

"Nothing besides school," Darien replied.

"Shouldn't you all be going home now that you're all awake?" Lita asked.

"What about you guys?" a guy asked.

"We were studying and doing our homework before we were interrupted by all of you." Raye countered.

Amara scolded them further. "Unlike some people, they want to get into college."

"Are you saying that we don't?!" Liz looked annoyed at Amara's comment.

"Amara's just saying that some people care about school, no one specifically," Michelle defended.

"Let's get out of here," Mike said, annoyed. He and the others left the temple.

"Finally it's over! Can we go home now?"

"Yeah, it's over, Hotaru. Let's go home. This is just way too much excitement for one day. Bye Darien, girls. Come on Rini, Luna, Diana."

That night, in everyone's but Darien and Serena's dreams, there was a voice. "What I am about to do may hurt Darien and Serenity, but it must be done. Do not tell them of this until they are ready."


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

Sailor Moon and her friends during high school crossover with Cardcaptor Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Cardcaptor Sakura but I do have a lot of original characters. Some are borrowed from other animes/cartoons.

* * *

As Rini woke up the next morning, she was thinking about the dream that troubled her that night and what it could mean. "Wake up, Diana."

Diana gradually roused and stretched her legs. "Mmm…good morning, Rini."

"Diana, last night I had the strangest dream ever."

"Did a voice say something about having to hurt Darien and Serena?"

"So, you heard it in your dreams too? I wonder if Luna experienced the same thing as well."

From downstairs, they could hear Serena's voice yelling from downstairs for Rini and Diana to come down for breakfast.

As soon as Rini finished dressing for school, she said, "Let's go, Diana. I'll race you!" She was laughing as she raced Diana down the fifteen wooden steps, narrowly tripping but ultimately reaching the ground level first. "I win!"

"Mew."

"Rini, what did I tell you about racing down the stairs? It's dangerous."

"Sorry, Auntie," Rini mumbled, chastised.

Serena just shook her head at her brother because he was snickering at Rini. "Don't you act like you're better than her, Sammy; you used to do that too."

Thirty minutes and some dirty dishes later, they were all done eating. "Hurry upstairs and get your things, Rini. I'll drop you off at school."

Hearing Sammy's thanks for breakfast, Mrs. Tsukino replied, "Have a good day at school, Sammy."

"Say hi to Mika for me," Serena said with a grin, knowing he'd be embarrassed.

Sammy left grumbling when Rini came down yelling, "I'm ready!"

"Okay then! Bye Mom, Luna, Diana." With that, they departed.

Outside the house, Amy was patiently waiting for Serena and Rini outside. "Hi, Amy!" Rini said excitedly.

"Hey, Ames. Where are…?"

A teasing voice cut in. "Looking for us?"

"Almost missed you guys."

"Hardly, Mina," Serena said as she rolled her eyes. "Are we meeting the others at school?"

"From what I heard, yeah," Lita answered Serena.

"Let's go then! I have to see Hotaru!" She was eager to share with her friend about the dream.

In front of the school, away from the hustle of the crowd of students entering the building, Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru were waiting for the other girls. "Where are they? I wish they would hurry up." Hotaru was also anxious to talk to her best friend about her dream.

"Here they come, Hotaru."

"Hi Rini!"

"Hi Hotaru! Good morning everyone."

"Morning Rini," Michelle said smiling.

Behind Rini, Serena was talking to Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye about Darien. "I know I used to despise him but now I can't help but to think that he's actually a really nice guy."

"Yeah, who you also think is cute," Mina added. "You two look great together."

"You think so? He might not think so."

The others were confused because Serena and Darien were already dating but it sounded as if she didn't know that.

"Who you talking about MoonFace?" Amara asked, using her regular nickname for Serena.

"Darien."

A suave voice smoothly insinuated itself into their conversation. "Someone talking about me?"

("Speak of the devil.") Rini thought.

Everyone but Darien laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Just an inside joke. What's up?

"Well I was hoping I could talk to you, alone? I'll take her to class." He looked at the others hoping they would take the hint.

"Go ahead. We'll be heading to class now," Michelle said while gathering the kids to take them to class.

"See you all later. Have fun in school Hotaru, Rini." She gave Rini a hug then left with Darien.

("Wow, this is too perfect!") the girls thought.

("Now we can talk about this weird dream of ours.") said Raye.

While on their way to class, Serena finally spoke after a moment of silence. "So, um, what did you want to talk about, Darien?"

His eyes were riveted on her face. "Do you hate me?"

She looked shocked by his question, head snapping up in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"I know we haven't seen eye to eye in the past and I used to make fun of you and all but…" He paused.

"No, I don't hate you. Not anymore at least."

"Good, because I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't want you to hate me either," she replied softly. ("Where is this going?")

"Want to go out then?"

Her eyes widened. She thought she was imagining things. "What?"

"Do you want to go out with me? It's okay if you don't want to." He looked away so she couldn't see his heart breaking if she rejected him.

She shook her head. "No, I want to," she said as she blushed.

"Then do you want to go somewhere after school today?"

She started blushing even harder but nodded.

"How about an amusement park? There's a new one that finally finished construction recently and it's their grand opening today: Time World."

"Mhmm. It sounds like fun. I can't wait!" she smiled.

("Neither can I.") He smiled back.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw his responding grin.

On their way to class, everyone was wondering what they were talking about. ("There's something about that voice from the dream last night,") Raye said.

("Yeah, I know. The voice sounded really familiar, but I can't seem to put my finger on it,") Michelle added.

("Then we all really did have the same dream?") Amara asked. ("Go figure.")

("What does it mean though?")

("How are we supposed to know when the time is right when we can't tell them anything?") Lita's mind was going crazy.

While walking around the hallways, all of the students were looking and staring at the two of them, wondering why they were together. Unlike the girls, no one knew that they had previously dated. It was as if they had no memories of Darien and Serena's relationship past.

Finally arriving in front of Ms. Haruna's class, Darien and Serena just stood outside the door. "Well here we are."

Serena hesitated going inside. "Um, Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"Can't we spend more time together instead of going to class?" She was clearly eager to lengthen the time she was with him, enjoying his company

He chuckled. "As much fun as that sounds, we can't. You're getting ready for college. You need to concentrate on that. How about I come get you after school instead?"

"Really? Okay then!" Her face lit up when he said that he'd come get her.

"Now go on in." ("Before I don't want to let you go.") "I'll see you later, okay?" he smiled.

Only nodding in response, she halfheartedly entered the classroom and sat down. "Morning Molly."

"Hiya Serena."

"I saw you with Darien Shields outside the classroom, talking."

"Is there something going on between you too? I thought you both hated each others' guts? You two would be at each others' throats every time one of you saw the other."

"Um, well…" She looked away, hoping to avoid the question and the awkwardness of the answer.

"Hi Melvin, Molly."

"Hi Amy, Lita, Mina."

"What are you guys talking about?" Mina asked curiously.

"Melvin and I saw Serena and Darien together outside the classroom. There's something going on between you two, isn't there?" Molly kept looking at Serena.

Amy, Lita, and Mina looked at each other then at Serena. ("No way!")

"What is it Serena?" Amy asked. ("Could it be that he asked her out?")

"Well, he, uh, um…can we please not talk about this right now?" she said blushing.

"Serena, did he happen to ask you out?"

All she could do was nod as she blushed harder.

("Oh my god! Why didn't I see it earlier?") Mina thought.

("Did you figure something out?") Amara asked.

("Darien must have asked Serena out while we were talking about the dream.")

("But aren't the two of them already going out?") Hotaru sounded confused.

("Maybe this is what the voice meant.") Michelle replied.

("This morning, she acted like she and Darien never dated, like pre-Negaverse when they didn't know each other's true identities.") Lita said.

("We just went along with her pretending not to know anything.") Amy added.

"What's wrong you guys?" ("Please tell me you're not talking with the others…!")

"You don't happen to have a date coming up anytime soon, do you?"

"Like today for instance?" Mina was eyeing Serena to see if she was telling them the truth or not.

Serena looked at the girls wide-eyed. "How…?"

"We were just guessing." Lita and Mina grinned. "Tell us about how he asked you out."

"Well…"

Ms. Haruna came in, her heels clicking against the floor. "Alright everyone, settle down."

No one in the classroom heard Ms. Haruna for they were all talking.

Serena and her friends were too busy trying to hear Serena on how Darien asked her out.

Clearing her throat, Ms. Haruna said once again for everyone to settle down and be quiet but still no one heard her. Finally she shouted, "Quiet or you all get detention!"

Right away, everyone quieted. No one dared to get on Ms. Haruna's bad side.

"Sit down and take out your silent reading books."

("First, he asked me if I hated him. When I told him no, he said that he was glad that I didn't hate him because he didn't want me to hate him. I told him that I didn't want him to hate me either. At first I thought that I was imagining what he said until he asked me again.")

("So, where are you two going to go for your first date?") Amy asked.

("The new amusement park: Time World.")

("Sounds like fun.") Mina was grinning at Serena.

("Mhmm, I can't wait!") She was clearly excited about her first date with Darien.

Darien arrived at his class and sat down. Thankfully, Mr. Yoshiro, their professor, hadn't arrived yet so he still had some time to think about what to do at the amusement park with Serena.

"Hey Darien, was that Serena I saw you with before class?" his friend Byron asked.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"What's up guys?" another guy friend asked.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" one of his female friends asked.

"Like what, Alex?"

"What's going on?" the other guy asked.

"Darien was with Serena Tsukino earlier before class, Chris, and he was smiling. Which is a little odd, considering…well…don't you hate her? You're always making fun of her, even at my arcade."

"No way, really?! What changed your mind about her?"

"Why is it such a big deal guys? She's just a girl," Darien groused, halfheartedly flipping through some old class notes.

"You never showed any interest in any girl in this whole school until she came along. Alex knows what I'm talking about."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Darien, half the girls here in this class have a crush on you."

Darien didn't seem convinced.

"Trust us, man. We would know," Chris sighed as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"I still don't see what the big deal is. All I did was ask her out."

Byron and Chris exchanged surprised looks; Alex sighed and Andrew just laughed.

"Well, I say it's about time," Alex commented as she put her hands on her cocked hips.

"You knew that he liked her? What made you want to ask her out?"

"It's 'likes', Chris, and of course I knew. I know everything there is to know about Darien, up to now at least. As a girl who is also his friend, I pay attention to him, especially his love life."

Darien just rolled his eyes at Alex. "I don't know; I just woke up today, not hating her and thought I'd ask her out."

By then, Mr. Yoshiro arrived, for which Darien was thankful. He was growing weary of his friends asking questions about him and Serena because he still didn't see what the big deal was.

Several hours later, Mr. Yoshiro dismissed the class. "I'll see you all next week. Have a nice weekend."

Darien rose from his seat and proceeded towards Ms. Haruna's classroom without saying bye to his friends.

"Where's he headed?" Byron wondered.

"Where do you think he's headed?" Alex snipped, looking at Byron as if doubting his intelligence.

Back at her class, Ms. Haruna observed how fidgety her students were getting. They couldn't wait to get out of class. She sighed. "Don't forget about your test at the end of next week. _Now_ you're dismissed."

Everyone cheered as Ms. Haruna dismissed them.

"So, is Darien coming to pick you up?"

"Yep and here he comes now."

"Hi girls."

"Hey Darien, I heard you asked Serena out," Mina said as she was grinning.

"Yeah and I'm glad I did." He smiled that heart-stopping smile at Serena. "You ready?"

"We'll pick up Rini and take her home so you don't have to worry about her."

"Let's go," she smiled. "Bye girls. Please apologize to Raye for me."

"She'll understand. Have fun," Amy smiled. ("And let us know if anything happens.")

("Yeah, I will.") Thanks guys!

Outside school the school gates, Raye saw everyone but Serena. "Hey, where's Serena? We're supposed to have study group today."

Lita and Mina were just grinning.

"What happened? Why are you two grinning?" Rini became curious.

"Serena's with Darien right now."

"What are they doing together?" Hotaru asked.

"They're on a date." Lita was laughing by now.

"Already?" Trista was surprised by how fast Darien acted.

"I still remember the days when they used to hate each other's guts," Raye said while laughing.

"Where did they go?" Hotaru wanted to know.

"Can we spy on them?" Rini wanted in on the action.

"No, you cannot spy on Serena and Darien on their date. It's their 'first' date." Amara shook her head. Rini was as much a troublemaker as her mother.

"If we want them to remember quickly, there's going to have to be trouble."

No one liked the idea of having to fight a monster, even if it wasn't real.

"Someone has to create the monster, but who can we ask?" Lita was puzzled by this.

"Hey, what about Zoycite, Malachite, Jedite, and Neflite?" Mina wondered.

"Who are they?" Rini, Hotaru and the three senshi soldiers had never met them, though Rini had heard of them.

"They were Darien's generals from Earth before Queen Serenity sent us all to Earth."

"Call them over at our place. It seems best. If we meet here, it could attract too much attention."

Michelle was right. If they were called, the four generals would teleport to them. They knew better than to make a scene.

* * *

In the parking lot of Time World, Darien asked Serena, "Why do you need to say that you're sorry to Raye?" They got out of his car and headed towards the ticket booth.

"We were supposed to have a study group today, but this is more fun."

Darien laughed. "Okay then, what do you want to do first?" he asked as he handed her a ticket.

"How about a roller coaster that's really high and really fast?" ("Then I can grab his arm.") *smiles*

"Is something funny?"

"No, I was just thinking of something."

"Okay. You scared?" he asked as they fell in line for the highest and fastest roller coaster in the amusement park.

"I'll be okay because I'm with you. For some reason, I feel safe around you."

"You're supposed to feel safe when you're with your boyfriend unless they do bad stuff or treat you wrongly. Besides, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know but that's not what I mean. It's like if I'm in danger or something, I know that you'll come and save me."

("Oh Serena, you have no idea how true that is.") He would make sure as her to-be boyfriend and Tuxedo Mask that nothing bad happened to her and that she would be safe.

The attendant called for Darien and Serena, who were next in line.

*line break*

At the senshi soldiers' house, Raye called for the four generals. "Zoycite, Neflite, Malachite, Jedite, if you any of you can hear us, we need your help!" She was hoping that at least one of them would come.

Malachite was the first to appear. "Hello Sailor Scouts."

It was still awkward for the four original scouts and the generals since they did try to destroy each other in the past.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Rini, and Hotaru were looking at the others very confusedly. They were the only ones who didn't know who Darien's generals were.

"What is it that you need?"

"Can you still create monsters?"

Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite appeared as soon as Raye asked that question.

"Yes, but we choose not to," Malachite responded.

"Why do you need a monster?" Zoycite asked.

"Serena and Darien have no memory of each other's real identities. We have no idea how that happened but by bringing them together in their superhero forms, we might be able to trigger those lost memories," Mina explained.

"You want us to intentionally cause trouble to make Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask remember who they are to each other?" Neflite wasn't sure if he heard Mina correctly.

"Yes. Will you do this for us?" Amy asked.

"We don't want it to be any of you four since Darien might recognize you as his generals."

Neflite closed his eyes, his expression grim, as he thought of a monster. The monster looked like a giant silver bird with orange and white flames covering the whole body, with a tail as long as a whip to grab anything it wanted. "Is this acceptable? We haven't created any monsters since Queen Beryl's spell was broken."

Bringing up Queen Beryl brought back the memories that were forgotten.

"Will you be able to control it, call it back when it's necessary? None of us want them to have to fight even if they do transform."

"Of course," Jedite replied.

"Thank you for doing this," Trista said. "Could you send it out to the amusement park, Time World? That's where they are at right now."

Nodding, Malachite turned his attention to the monster. "Go and find Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask but don't wreck havoc."

* * *

When Darien and Serena got off the rollercoaster, they saw people running and screaming towards the exit.

"What's going on?"

Together, they saw the monster in the amusement park, scaring everyone away.

Just the sight of it made Serena want to pour water all over it. Obviously it didn't scare her since she was used to monsters but she had to put up a pretense for Darien. He could never know that she was Sailor Moon or he would be in constant danger.

Darien grabbed Serena's hand. "Come on. We better get out of here." While he was running with Serena, he was thinking of getting her to safety so he could transform and get rid of the monster himself or assist Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts if they showed up before him. He felt bad because he really liked Serena but part of him also liked Sailor Moon.

("Girls, there's trouble at the amusement park. How am I supposed to transform with Darien trying to drag me to safety?")

("Just hang on for a bit. We'll be there soon.") Lita responded.

("Fake an injury.") Mina suggested.

("Try to make it realistic but he should buy it since he doesn't know anything.") Michelle added.

("Okay.") She did as Mina and Michelle told her. "Ow…!"

As soon as he heard her, he stopped. "Are you okay, Serena? What happened?"

"I'm not sure. My ankle hurts." She contorted her face in an effort to fake pain. "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you." Darien squatted down to help Serena up.

"No, I'll be fine. Can you just get me away from the crowd? You should go ahead without me. Promise I'll catch up."

"Are you sure? I can wait with you if you want." Inside he was thinking he hoped Serena would be okay alone for a bit, just until the monster had been dealt with.

"It's okay; I'll be okay in a few. You should really get out of here."

He was hesitating. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

Serena nodded. "Really, go." ("I need to get rid of this monster quickly…") she thought.

("I'm sorry, Serena.") "I'll be back for you, okay? Promise me that you won't go anywhere." After she promised him, he left.

("I'm sorry, Darien.") She felt bad having to lie to him but she had no choice. ("Girls, I got away from Darien. Where are you?")

("We're on our way but before we get there, we need you to follow him. Make sure he doesn't see you.") Trista said quickly.

("Is there something I should know about?")

("We have this hunch but we need to make sure it's right. You're the only one who can do it since you're the closest one nearby.") Amara answered.

She quickly found him and started following him, hoping he wouldn't catch her. ("Where are you going?")

He stopped and looked around to see if anyone was around.

("Why did you stop here? What are you doing?") Serena thought to herself.

("We're almost there, Serena.")

Then Darien transformed.

Serena was speechless. ("Oh my god! He's…he's…") She had totally forgotten about Tuxedo Mask until she saw Darien transform into him.

("Spit it out!") Raye already knew what she was going to say but she had to pretend for Serena.

("He's Tuxedo Mask!")

"Sailor Moon, we're over here!" Sailor Jupiter (Lita) shouted from somewhere in the amusement park.

"Where is Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask (Darien) asked.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Let's kick this monster's butt."

Since Neflite was nearby, he was able to hear Sailor Moon arrive and call back the monster before anyone engaged it in battle.

"Hey, where did it go?!" She wanted to vent some of her anger on the monster for ruining her date with Darien.

"It must have run away," Sailor Saturn (Hotaru) muttered.

"I'll be taking my leave then." Tuxedo Mask started to leave.

"Darien, wait!" Sailor Moon called out.

He stopped at the sound of his name. "Why are you calling me that?" (How does she know my civilian identity when I don't even know hers?") he thought.

"It's okay. I know who you really are." She changed back and then told everyone else to change back. "Hi, Darien."

As he changed back, he asked, "How did you know…?"

"I saw you transform."

"Then I'm guessing your ankle wasn't really hurting."

"No, it wasn't…"

"We told her to fake it," Raye said strongly to let him know it wasn't Serena's idea.

"At first, I faked it was so I could get away to transform but then the girls told me to follow you because they had a hunch about you. They wouldn't tell me what it was."

"You all knew?" Darien asked while looking at the other girls.

They didn't respond so Serena asked a question. "Why are you looking for the Silver Imperial Crystal?"

"I never mentioned that but how…?"

"Please, just answer me."

"A princess I knew was locked away in the crystal. She told me to find it to find her."

"She's not locked away anymore."

"What do you mean? How do you know about the princess?" He sounded confused. ("What does she know?")

"I…" Serena started.

"We know who the princess is, don't we Hotaru?"

"Yeah, we do, Rini. She's really pretty. Did you love her?"

"Yes and she loved me too."

"I…" Serena started again.

"What are you going to do when you find her? Are you going to break up with Serena?" Mina asked.

"Guys…!" She wanted them to stop asking him questions and stop interrupting her.

"We know you're a prince but we don't know if Serena does."

"Will you guys stop interrupting me?!" she yelled.

Amara was grinning. "You're going to tell him aren't you, MoonFace?"

She took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. This wasn't how she imagined reuniting with her prince. After another deep breath and her eyes closed, she bravely said, "I'm the princess you're looking for."

"You're Serenity?" To his own surprise, he wasn't all that shocked by the confession.

"Yes, I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and I know you're also Prince Darien of the Earth Kingdom.

"You're not lying."

"Of course not. Why would she be?" Luna, Serena's cat and mentor, replied to Darien, as she, Artemis, Mina's cat and mentor, and Diana, Rini's cat and Luna and Artemis's daughter, arrived.

"What are you three doing here?" Rini asked.

"We just wanted to see how things were going. We heard about the monster attack on the radio," Artemis responded.

"What was that monster earlier?" Serena knew Darien was thinking about it too.

"We girls asked Malachite, Jedite, Neflite, and Zoycite to help us. Serena had nothing to do with this, Darien, so don't be mad at her if you are."

"Since your date's ruined, what are you going to do?" Rini asked.

("Let's ditch them,") Serena grinned. Since they had their memories back, she was able to talk to him telepathically again.

Everything was starting to return to normal.

("How?")

("RELEASE! TIME!") Everything froze in its place. The TIME has the ability to freely control the passage of time in the world by speeding it up, slowing it down, stopping it entirely, and even turn back time by a whole day.

At the park entrance, the two of them were debating on where to go to resume their date.

"Do you want to go to the park? We can just take a stroll along the path."

"You don't care if people see us?" (She thought that he'd be embarrassed being with her.)

"Nope, not at all. In fact, I want people to see us. Serena, I know it's early for me to be saying this, but I hope we don't have to keep any secrets from each other."

"You're making it sound like we're married," she said as she laughed.

"Well we are in the future."

"Darien, do you not have all of your memories back?"

He shook his head. "No...do you remember everything?"

"Found you!" Rini exclaimed.

The rest of the girls came strolling behind her.

"How did you find us?" Serena was shocked on how fast the girls found them even though they were only at the amusement park entrance.

"We um…" Obviously Amy was embarrassed about what they did, whatever it was.

"We tracked your communicator," Mina said bluntly.

"You did what?! Guys..." All Serena could do was sigh. ("Sorry, Darien.")

"Hey Mom, do you think they'll let people back into the amusement park?" Rini only called Serena, Mom, when she wanted something. It was clear to Serena that Rini wanted to try out the new rides.

"They probably will, kiddo."

"Why? Do you want to go?"

Her eyes became wide. "Can we, please?! Just the three of us?"

"Who's the three of us, Rini?" Darien asked.

"Me, you, and Serena, silly," she giggled.

He was just looking at Serena confused, hoping she could give him a hint.

("Just go with it Darien. I'll explain in a bit.") "Sure, why not?"

("Serena, does he not completely have his memory back?") Lita was quick.

("No, not yet.")

("Poor Darien. He must be going out of his mind right now.") Michelle felt sorry for Darien.

("Maybe he'll remember when you're at the amusement park together.")

"Come on, Rini. Let's go have some fun."

"Have fun, Rini." Hotaru waved at Rini.

Lucky for Rini, the amusement park reopened its doors for the public. "Wow, this is so much fun!"

Nearby, there were some random mothers with their kids. "Oh my, what a joyful environment!" "It looks as if they're doing a wonderful job." "You must be so happy, little girl."

"Yes, I am. Thank you, nice ladies. I have the best parents in the whole world and I love them very much." Rini smiled the biggest she could at Darien and Serena. She acted like she was the happiest kid in the whole park.

Her smile tugged at Darien's heart. ("Parents?") He had a very sad look on his face. He felt bad that he couldn't remember anything.

"Daddy, what are we doing next?"

"Today's all about you having fun so you can do whatever you want to do." ("I feel bad…")

("It's not your fault.")

"Then let's eat. I'm getting hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Umm, I want…turkey leg and corn on the cob!"

Darien just laughed. "You're _that_ hungry? Man, you eat like your mom."

Serena blushed. "I don't eat that much! And Rini, if you eat that much, you're going to get a stomachache."

"Just one thing then? Daddy, you pick for me."

"Get the corn since you need to eat your vegetables."

"Then I choose the turkey leg."

Serena laughed. "I used to be like that when I was just about your age. When my dad chose something for me, I would always choose the opposite.

Darien just rolled his eyes. "One turkey leg please." He paid for the turkey leg and thanked the cashier. "Let's go sit down. Rini, how about you go find us a spot?"

With that, Rini left Darien and Serena's side to find a table for them to sit at.

"I'm sorry, Serena. I wish I was able to remember everything."

"It's not your fault. Your memories will come back; just don't tell Rini. She is still a little kid."

"Mom, Dad, over here!" Rini managed to find a spot right in the middle of the picnic area.

"We have all afternoon to be together so there's no need to rush and eat fast then get a stomachache."

"Okay!"

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'll just go get some waters," Darien offered. "Be right back."

Nearby, the girls were spying on the three. ("They seem to be doing fine right now.")

("Do you think Rini knows that Darien doesn't remember everything?")

("I don't think so but if she does, she's doing a good job hiding it.")

("Hotaru, don't tell Rini, okay?")

( "We also need to make sure they don't see us. They might think we're spying on them.")

("But isn't that what we're doing?")

("Too late. I know you guys are here.")

("What are you talking about?") Raye seemed shocked that they had already been made.

"How did she know we were here?"

"I can sense you guys, you know." Serena was in front of them with her hands on her hips.

Amy just smiled. "How is everything going? Do Darien and Rini know we're here?"

"Not yet. Darien's just getting his memories back, slowly. I told him that they'll come back on their own. He thinks…"

("Are you almost done, Mom? I want to go to ride another ride.")

("I'm coming back right now.") "Rini's done eating and now wants to go on another ride. She started to head back but then turned her head. "Don't get caught."

"Why does she think we'll get caught?"

("Serena, you never finished what you were going to say about Darien?")

("He thinks that it's entirely his fault because his memories aren't all back.")

"Mama, is that Amy, Lita, Mina, and the others?" She pointed towards the bushes.

("Guys…I told you not to get caught. TIME!") Everyone but Serena and the girls froze in place. "You guys owe me big time." She let the girls get away before TIME returned to card form.

"Where? I don't see them."

"Hmm that's weird. Those people that were there looked just like them."

Darien looked at Serena suspiciously but all she did was smile back.

"What else do you want to do?"

"My feet are starting to hurt…Daddy, will you carry me?"

"I don't see why not?" He picked Rini up.

"Yay!"

("Oh my gosh, this is too cute,") Serena thought.

("It is. Did they figure out we were watching?")

("Darien suspected something; I just smiled at him.")

The three of them were passing by game booths when a lady in one of the game booths called them over. "Come and try this game! Two people are needed to start it and its only $2 a game."

"Oooh, can we do that game?"

"Looks like fun, Darien. They have the Sailor Scout and Tuxedo Mask dolls!"

"That's why I want to do it," she giggled. "Can we do it, please Daddy?"

"Come on Darien. The three of us can do it together. *smiles*

"How do you win?" Rini asked.

"It's a game to the finish so which ever horse gets to the end first, wins."

"How many can she win?"

"Two smalls or one medium for each win. You can trade them in for a big prize too."

"I just want the small ones. Can I get all of them, Mama?"

"Talk to your dad. How much are you willing to spend for this, Darien?"

"Well, there are eleven dolls including Tuxedo Mask. It seems a bit uneven," he frowned.

"How about I pitch one in for free? That is if you decide to go for all of them. Just don't tell anyone." She winked at Rini.

"Sounds like a deal. Let's do this. Get ready, Rini." Darien and Rini sat down at the booth as he paid for five rounds.

"Yay, I finally get a whole set!"

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Thirty minutes later, the five rounds were over and the game booth lady gave them a clear trash bag to put all her dolls in. "She's a lucky kid. You must really love her to spoil her like that," she said to Darien.

"He wouldn't if he didn't. This was so much fun. Thank you Mama, Daddy."

All of a sudden, Darien knelt down and hugged Rini. ("I'm so sorry.")

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, just fine." He smiled as her let her go.

"We should go home now. It's getting late."

"One more game or ride please?"

"Listen to your mother, Rini. Besides, you've had your fun with games with those five rounds."

"But I'm not…" she yawned, "…tired."

"Come on, Rini." He picked her up and headed to

("We're going home. Meet at my house.")

("See you there.")

At the Tsukino home, the doorbell rings. "Coming!" Mrs. Tsukino yelled. She was washing the dishes so her hands were all wet and soapy. As she opened the door, she saw her daughter's friends: Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and Hotaru. "Hello girls. Serena's not home right now."

"She knows we're coming, Mrs. T."

"Where is she right now?"

Hi Mom. Can you help me with Rini?"

"Good evening Mrs. Tsukino."

"Hello Darien, how are you?" she asked as she took Rini from Darien's arms.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Where did you three go?"

"Darien and I were on a date at the new amusement park then we took Rini along with us. She had a lot of fun. Hotaru, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for sleep. You can sleep with Rini."

"Hey Serena, do you want us to wait in your room?"

"Uhh…" Serena looked at Darien.

"No, it's okay. See you tomorrow, Serena." He kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Serena. Bye girls." Then he left.

"He's a nice boy." Her mom obviously approved of him.

"Dad still doesn't know, right?"

"I don't know what?" Mr. Tsukino came through the door just as Serena asked the question.

"Welcome home, Kenji, dear. How was work?"

"Hello girls. Work was fine. Is there something I should know about?" he said as he looked at Serena.

"No, it's nothing. We'll be in my room."

Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye and Serena were so surprised because Serena's dad came home early.

"Man that was close." Raye sighed in relief.

"You're telling me. So, did Darien remember anything else?" Lita asked.

"Actually, he got all of his memories back," Serena smiled.

"That's great! He just needed time." Amy was always bright.

"He got them back when she was thanking him for getting her the whole Sailor Scout crew dolls for her. Then when he hugged her and apologized, I knew he got them back."

("Do you think we should tell her about the dream? Is she ready?") Amy asked the others.

("Yeah, we should.") Lita responded. "Serena, all of us had the same dream last night. A voice said that what they were going to do may hurt you and Darien, but it had to be done."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Honey, I brought some snacks for you and your friends."

Serena opened the door for her mom. "Thanks Mom, but the girls were about to leave soon."

"Yeah, it's getting late now and our parents are going to be worried."

"You girls can stay. It's no problem for me." Mrs. Tsukino smiled. "I called all of your parents, and Raye, your grandfather, and told them that you would be staying the night. Besides, it's a weekend tomorrow."

"But we're intruding." Amy felt bad because they were sleeping over so often.

"There are extras pajamas and toothbrushes in the cabinets." It was obvious that she was prepared for these situations.

"Thank you Mrs. Tsukino," Amy, Mina, Lita, and Raye said as she left the room.

"Come on, let's make the beds. I'm tired after walking around with Rini all day."

They all laughed. After making the beds and getting ready to sleep, the five of them talked for a little while longer before falling asleep.


End file.
